


SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles

by draquilax



Series: SpiderVerse: Dranea [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Discovery, Fanfiction, Guaiaku37 Planet, Halloween, Monster Miles, Other, Random & Short, SpiderVerse Dranea, SpiderVerse Dranea Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draquilax/pseuds/draquilax
Summary: A portal opened by Madame Web led our heroes and guardian to a whole new universe! This wasn't the dimension they are supposed to be in.Their short adventure has led them into some problem - not only are they stuck in this world until a portal shows up, Miles turns into a monster!***Better viewed on a computer. Posted as an image like when one views a magazine, comic or a book.***With illustrations!!! (Sort of...)





	1. Chapter 1

**[SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles](http://fav.me/ddjcmi5)**

**SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles **(Simple text)

“Aaaaaaaah!”

Three teen spidey’s travelled not too nicely along the portal opened by Madame Web to another universe. One of them attempted to web sling to safety the moment they were spewed out from the portal but caught nothing but air. Each of them fell unceremoniously to a swampy water from who knows where, engulfing them like a mud monster pleased by its meal. An amphibian creature like that of a frog croaked nearby on a mossy stone, unperturbed from the arrival of new visitors.

“Ew gross!” Dranea flicked off the mud from her arms with disgust as Miles rose from where he fell.

“Not as gross as that parasite ooze all over you.” Spiderman in red and blue pointed out, rising from his momentary muddy grave to which he returned to after receiving a not-so-annoyed blow from their female cohort.

“You better choose your words wisely or I’ll–“ Spidey raised his arms to defend himself, most likely his face, from Dranea’s threatening pose to embed her fist on his head when Miles interrupted.

“This isn’t the place…”

“Well what do you think Einstein? No one else is here but_ us_.” Dranea pointed out. Miles slightly frowned in confusion for being snapped at while relief overcame Spiderman as the crisis was averted. She then muttered. “What do you expect from dimensional travel… It doesn’t exactly take you to the _right _place and time.”

“Perhaps Madame Web made a mistake? Or, there’s a certain factor that led us here.” Spiderman tapped his chin in thought.

“Probably.” Miles answered his fellow spider_man_.

Dranea sighed loudly, pinching her masked nose bridge and turned to address the two. “Contact her then so we could get to the designated meeting place.”

“I can’t.” Miles outright replied.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Dranea burst out in panic for being brought into a place somewhat unfamiliar to them.

“Okay, look…” Spiderman tried to calm her down and continued to say, “It’s not like the end of the world.” He joked with a smile behind his mask which made him receive a painful smack on the back.

Pacing before the two, Miles thought out loud. “Hobgoblin must have done something that got us here. He’s trying to delay our attempts at stopping him.”

Spiderman, who was rubbing the pain on his lower back, sprang up to add his thoughts. “I guess we have no choice but to venture this place until a portal pops up.”

“Only _you_ would enter a trap created by enemies with open arms…” Dranea pointed at his chest.

>>>……<<<

The full moon above them glowed in its brilliance, void of clouds and full of stars as the three out of this world teens headed north in hopes of finding a town nearby. But the previous battle with the Jackal has led Dranea and Spiderman worn out from their _trek _to find civilization.

“Gah! I’m pooped!” Dranea sat under a tree, letting its roots hold her in place as if being in someone else’s embrace. “And don’t even think about making a joke out of it!” She shouted at Spiderman before settling once more on the tree.

Spiderman’s attempt to comment withered as soon as Dranea snapped at him from where she sat. An earthy thud then came after as Spiderman simply dropped back in a relaxing manner with hands cupped behind his head, his back lay flat on the grass which cushioned his fall.

“While you two rest, I’ll scout ahead.” Miles thwipped away, using the trees as his leverage to travel quicker, not waiting for any reply from his companions.

“The excitement from this adventure combined with a dance-off won against the Jackal caught up to my already tired joints.” Spiderman said, cracking his neck as if they had weeks of heroism wherever their legs brought them to.

“We only just got here for like ten minutes…” Dranea spoke, reminding him of the time.

“Oh come on now, think of it this way: Three heroes saving people, fighting villains and taking a break in the forest until trouble finds them.”

* * *

  
  
**Special Thanks to**  
**[JWBeyond](https://www.deviantart.com/jwbeyond) for the prompt & inspiration**  
**[Callia-Sapphira](https://www.deviantart.com/callia-sapphira) for proofreading**  
**[CynthiaLyn](https://www.deviantart.com/cynthialyn) & [reza-delavega](https://www.deviantart.com/reza-delavega) for the motivation & support XP**  
**Creators of Spiderman (Peter and Miles)**  
**The two spideys themselves XP**  
**friends & family**  
**those who are reading this <3**

**trad'l Monster Miles v1 design 10/19/19; sai art 3 (The Calm Before The Storm) 10/30/19;**   
**trad'l Monster Miles v2 design 10/23/19; sai art (The Storm) 10/29/19;**   
**trad'l Art 1(Tug o War) 10/25/19; sai 10/30/19;**   
**Art 2 (Gisluz) 10/31/19;**   
**Pshp Book Title & bg 10/25/19;**   
**Pshp Book pages 10/27,28,30,31/19; 11/1,2,3/19;**   
**Sai Dranea spider symbol 11/12/18;**   
**Story 10/8,14,21,22,31/19; 11/1,2,3/19;**   
**Spiderman, Miles, Madame Web, & Hobgoblin © Marvel**   
**J / Dranea, Sym, (...all characters in this story except those that Marvel owns...), **   
**Art, Guàiaku37 (planet/universe) & Stowy © [JhanLi](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli) **


	2. Chapter 2

** [SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles 01](http://fav.me/ddjeojv) **

“Psh! This isn’t a game you know. For all we know the universe might have collapsed by now.”

“That’s cause it–“

“Aaaah!”

Trouble indeed found them as a distant cry got them both to sit up in alarm. “Miles!” They shouted in unison and quickly headed to where he was.

Jumping out of the trees, ready to attack the assailants, Dranea and Spiderman’s tension somewhat loosened the moment they saw Miles struggling to get rid of whatever was sticking onto his masked face. It looked like some kind of blob with slimy tentacles squirming out of it.

“G-Get it off mmph… me!” Miles was tugging at it but it held firm like some leech monster trying to suck its prey dry.

“That’s just nasty.” Spiderman commented, helping his fellow spidey from an unknown creature_._ It didn’t budge though a considerable amount of slime coated his fingers as he simply took off a part of it. Even with both their super strength, it didn’t come off so Spiderman webbed it and they were having a one-sided tug of war.

“Care to help… Dranea?” Spiderman grunted, pulling hard on the webs as Miles pushed with his might on all limbs, skidding on the grass but the creature still persisted.

Dranea joins the team on a three versus one tug of war, holding onto Miles from behind and pulling him apart from its stubborn attachment.

“Rrrr!… Sorry, but… not today!” Miles groaned from the effort and released a venom blast through his finger tips causing the unfortunate blob to screech in pain as it let go after expunging some of its lunch or more likely its slime on its victim.

All of them fell back from the force they applied as bits of slime scattered around them. The slime creature hissed ferociously at them and glided away. Spiderman lifted an arm to protect his face when it slowly bounded towards his direction but it continued on hissing at him in the process to which he stood away quickly out of caution.

“Well that was a handful. What do you guys think it was?” Dranea stood, dusting herself and lent Miles a hand which he gladly took.

“No idea but I’d like to wash myself. I can feel its slime inside my mask.” Miles flicked the goop off his hands and face to which Dranea and Spiderman evaded.

>>>……<<<

Water cascaded down the cliffs, crashing down to the rocks below, creating a mist of droplets sprinkling and showering the surface water. Washing himself a bit further down the river, Miles took off his mask and was ridding himself of the jelly substance.

Spiderman stood on the rock in the middle of the river, hands on his hips and asked a question with a tilt of his head. “What made it attack you?”

“I was curious okay? It seemed like an unusual creature I’ve never seen before except those in video games. I approached it _with_ caution and you know the rest.” Miles kept rubbing his palms on his face as if that thing or its residue was still on him.

“For all we know, there could be more of those and come to think of it, it’s rather quiet out here. Not even an animal in sight.”

“We could have missed some. They probably just avoided us.”

Spiderman agrees on that one, after all, Dranea was noisy along the way that any living creature in the forest has fled. Thinking about it, he asked. “Where’d Dranea go?”

“She said something about monsters and rushed off in excitement. I tried to stop her but said that Sym is enough to look after her.” Miles was cleaning his ears this time, clearing out the water that flowed in.

“Ugh… I swear we’re taking care of a brat who just wants to do fun things and playing hero.” Spiderman groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

** [SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles 5n6](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-Dranea-Special-Monster-Miles-5n6-818711974) **

Meanwhile, a bit further from the waterfalls, Dranea flew across the star speckled sky in hopes to find a town they could shelter in. Sleeping in the forest would be cool and peaceful but then thinking about slimes and other monsters prowling about wouldn’t be a great idea. She plans to at least discover some creatures come daybreak.

“Achoo!” Dranea sneezed and rubbed her nose with a finger and made a sour look. “_That opportunist, Peter must be talking behind my back…” _She thought, angry about him ditching and using the symbiote previously attached to him like a tool.

“Ne Sym. What do you think that slime ball was? Plus you’ve been rather quiet since you saw it.”

“_I was just thinking.” _Sym finally spoke in her head. _“It’s the first time I’ve seen one like it.”_

“I know right! I usually see a creature like that in games or shows.”

_“By that, I mean in space where I come from.”_

“Ah right. I almost forgot about that detail. Wait… You mean to say that _thing_ is from space?!”

_“It’s called a Gisluz. They’re a rare species that is sought after by the rich and bounty hunters alike across galaxies for their ability to acquire genetic structures and information and transfer those to its chosen host. I am not aware of the process but the Gisluz we saw today was very young due to its natural base form. Judging by its ferocity means that the tension of their kind’s survival has been bound in a tight rope. The Gisluz usually has multiple evolutions that help mask their identity, especially when they make use of those data and incorporate it as their own as they grow and adapt. Their kind is usually known for their peaceful nature which brought them into a few mere numbers, dwindling until they’re extinct.”_

“That’s just awful…” Dranea stood on top of a tree, wings flaring as the wind caressed it. “Could it be that the Gisluz was collecting Miles’s being?”

_“It would most certainly be the case.”_

Dranea shivered at the thought. “Glad it wasn’t me then.” There was a momentary silence between the two. “Though I’m curious. What if they did the opposite instead? After all, we forced the Gisluz to detach during its acquisition. And didn’t it _vomit_ all over Miles when he shocked it?” She concluded with a possible outcome.

_“Hmm… The process was not natural to affect your friend the way it would have intended so you may have an idea of the consequence.”_

“We should head back and inform the others. Miles definitely needs to know this.” Both as one took a high jump and flew towards the waterfalls.

>>>……<<<

“That takes care of that.” Miles squeezed his mask dry though a feeling of wetness was still present as he put it on.

Spiderman web zipped on the cliff, flipping forward and landed alongside Miles just by the waterfall retreats upstream and tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed. “Dranea should be back by now.”

“Do you think she’s–“ Miles was about to complete his sentence when a sudden pain came over him as he bent down holding his head. “Agh!”

“Oh no! Don’t tell me! You caught Draneafluenza!” Spidey dramatically gasped and meant it just for laughs but didn’t assume it as some an internal infliction when the atmosphere seemed serious. “Miles?” He was about to get close out of concern when Miles growled which rooted him to his spot.

“Grr… What’s happening… urgh… to… m-ME…” The last word came out in a glower and in a lower tone from his usual voice.

“Guys! I think Miles received unwanted data from that slime!” With a quick dash and a rushed landing, Dranea touched down beside Spiderman who stood stiff with shock. “It could change him in no… time…”

Miles dropped down on his knees, gritting his teeth at the excruciating pain, trembling as his hands held his head firm to make it stop. Bones crackled, clothes and suit ripped, scattering in shreds on the forest floor as Miles groaned from the unknown affliction.

Dranea’s eyes widened at the sight, horrified at how painful Miles was changing. Spiderman had the same look as they watched the transformation happen before them.


	4. Chapter 4

[SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles 7n8](https://www.deviantart.com/jhanli/art/SpiderVerse-Dranea-Special-Monster-Miles-7n8-818809886)

Both looked on in shock, unable to help, comfort nor even be able to try and lessen the pain inflicted upon their travelling companion. Gasps came from them both as the event that unfolded before them ceased.

“What… am I?” Miles stood, his voice lower from his usual tone as he stared down at his transformed arms and that wasn’t the only part that changed from him. He glanced towards the two with uncertainty and sported a helpless look.

Miles was a mix of random creatures and monsters. Even one’s that they’re not aware of but may as well exist from horror shows or creature concepts done by artists. Taller than before, Miles stood an estimate of eight feet, his legs were made up of shadow mists covered like that of a long coat. A long tattered cloth connects from the main body which was still covered by the black suit but had rips and tears everywhere. Feelers appear to be growing on both sides of his waist as eyeballs poked out on both of his shoulders, staring into the souls of those within its vision. Curved spikes are visible, close to his collar bone and shoulder blades while his hands are furry and sported sharp nails. He had mandibles attached to his head connected to those glowing pearl colored eyes with long eyebrows. Ears replaced with holes and the top of his head formed in a conical shape with whatever matter it was made of. Razor sharp hair flowed behind his back, moving with the wind like any hair would do and is seemingly harmless towards the owner.

Dranea breathed in hard then produced a sudden screech which startled not only Spiderman and _Monster_ Miles but also Sym who rippled from the high pitched sound. “You look so cool and _awesome_!” She skipped close and was swishing her hand on Monster Miles’s supposed legs which simply faded and reformed from the quick motion.

“Quit that!” Spiderman scolded, holding his chest where his heart is supposedly located. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Can’t you be _aghast_ about this?” Dranea gestured all over Monster Miles and that made him seem uncomfortable. “Well, disregarding the painful portions…” She muttered then a sudden look of sparkles came over her face as if thanking the heavens above on the fortune it presented to her.

_“Geez! I hope I won’t get stuck with her too long on this _mission_ or I’ll probably acquire Draneafluenza for sure.” _Spiderman thought and joined to hear her in the middle of explaining to Monster Miles his current state which she got the idea or information from Sym.

“Sym says that the Gisluz– the _slime,_ spewed out genetic information it lately collected… into _you_.”

“A what now?” Monster Miles furrowed his furry brows, following Dranea who was circling around and inspecting him.

Stopping in front of him, she stated, “A Gisluz is some rare alien from outer space whose purpose is to collect _DNA_ of any creature it finds. It’s more of a defense mechanism for them nowadays actually and no matter how much it looked like it attacked you, it was merely trying to get this planet’s local structure to use as its own new form.”


End file.
